Pokemon: MissingNo Strikes Back!
by Hermionewannabees
Summary: Years ago, Giovanni got his scientists to create Glitch Pokemon like Mewtwo was. After that fateful day, our heroes as usual are brought into this fued. The Glitch Pokemon were unleashed and now with their new friend, Roger Age, they must capture all of t


disclaimer- all the characters in this story belong to the creaters, Nintendo and GameFreak. Except for Roger, Ramion, and anyone else that you recognice is not a usual name in pokemon, and MissingNo and all other glitch pokemon do not belong to anyone.

Also, this is my brothers story. He worte, and checked this story.

Pokémon: MissingNo Strikes Back

Chapter 1- The Four MissingNos

One day on Cinnabar Island in the Kanto Region of the Pokemon world. An experiment was made that will forever scar all trainers in the Kanto region. "Professor we did it!" said a scientist, "We created MissingNo and 'M! Their status is in the experimental stage."

"Did you hear that?" said MissingNo, "They said we are in the experimental stage. They are saying we are experiments."

"I know MissingNo." said 'M, "That means we are created but..."

"These are the first Pokemon we created that we did not have problems with." said the Old Scientist, "MissingNo is a Ghost like Pokemon and 'M is blockish. Just what Giovanni wanted. Ah! MissingNo 2 and MissingNo 3 are here."

"Status Report!" said the leader of Team Rocket on the monitor.

"All four MissingNos have been created, sir!"

"Good Work. I will..."

"HOW DARE YOU USE US AS EXPERIMENTS!" said MissingNo and 'M, "YOU WILL ALL PAY!"

"We will help too!" said MissingNo 2 and 3.

"Sir! MissingNo, 'M, Kabutops Fossil, and Aredactyl Fossil have all escaped!"

"Get them back you fools!"

A voice came from the sky. "HYPER BEAM!" All of the MissingNos used Hyper Beam all at once. The Hyper Beams joined together to form the ultimate attack and obliterated the lab. "Hahaha!" laughed the MissingNo Brothers.

"Dragonite Hyper Beam!" someone said in the distance, "Gyrados, Charizard, and Omastar same thing!" All four Hyper Beams hit the four MissingNos directly. And all four of them fell into the sea. After about an hour the trainer showed his face. He was a ten your old boy who was given Dragonite, Charizard, Gyrados, and Omastar from his dad. He gloated "Looks like I, Roger Age, saved Kanto from those Glitch Pokemon."

Roger saw an old man come out of the rebel and helped him up. "Where are the Glitch Pokemon?" said the Old Scientist, "And do you have any coffee?"

Chapter 2- Encuou

"Those Pokemon are the four pokemon we created for the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni." said the old man. _Giovanni? No why did he do this?_ Roger thought.

"Why did you help Giovanni?"

"We helped him for giving us hope. He was almost run out by a kid named Ash Ketchum about three years ago. He went into solo training and made a plot to take over the world. He needed four cloned pokemon to complete his plan. He payed billions of Pokédollars to get it started."

"What was the pokemon you cloned from?"

"Mew."

"Why did you do that? The last time that happened Mewtwo almost completely stoned Ash when his and Mews power collided on New Island."

"We knew the risks but no one listened to me. I said 'Don't! If we do we may create a pokemon more powerful then Mewtwo!' Still No one listened."

"Dragonite, I choose you! Come with me to Viridian. Is that your hometown?"

"Yes. Thank you kind sir."

The two went off toward Viridian City. When they got there something terrible happened. "Hyper Beam." The beam barely missed the old man and Roger. "What was that?" said the old man. Both of them heard a thump of the ground and went of to it. "It... It's the fifth MissingNo Pokemon!"

"Are you sure this one is not like the others."

"This one is MissingNos sister. It has Enteis, Suicunes, and Raikous DNA. We call it Encuou. It has the power to use any attack in the world. It is simmilar to Mew. Take this Master Ball and capture it Roger."

"Are you sure about that?"

"It's too heavy to carry and it is to injured from the experiment. Do it!"

There was a brief pause. It was so quiet you could hear Encuou's light breathing. "Do you need help buddy?" Encuou nodded slowly. Roger took the Master Ball and threw it against Encuou. After a few wobbles, Encuou was caught. "Good Job. Now lets hurry to the pokemon center." So Roger and the Old Man went along. "Nurse Joy! We need help!"

"What's the problem?"

"This Encuou is badly injured."

"Oh my! This is serious. Wait in the Waiting Room. I will do the best I can."

"Thank You."

After waiting ten hours, Nurse Joy came out. "Encuou will be alright. She just needs some rest. Thats all."

"Thank You Nurse Joy."

Chapter 3- MissingNo Info

Ash Kethum of Pallet Town has gotten stronger over the six years of him as a trainer. He defeated Giovanni and ended Team Rocket forever. Now he is traveling with May, Max, and Brock.

"What's that?" Ash said. He was pointing at a ghost like pokemon that was flying in the air. Ash pulled out his pokedex and it said, "Pokemon Unknown." "This can't be. There's a pokemon that is not in the pokedex. But, it looks like one of Gastly's brothers. Pikachu Thunder attack." The ghost like pokemon deflected it. "Who dares challenge me? The great and all powerful MissingNo!"

"MissingNo? And how can he talk?"

"Bulbasaur, go!" said May, "Ash you should have waited for us."

"Yeah Ash." said Max.

"What is that thing Ash?" said Brock.

"It said it is a MissingNo but there's no data on the paucities."

"Let me try it."

May took out her paucities and it said, "Pokemon Unknown."

"Hyper Beam." said MissingNo. He aimed at Pikachu and almost hit it. "Dang it." The unknown pokemon retreated and vanished. "Is everyone alright?" said a boy. When he got closer he said, "You all alright?" The gang nodded. The boy was black haired. He had blue eyes and had a red shirt and black shorts on. He looked about sixteen years old.

"What was that pokemon?"

"The pokemon you were battling?"

"Yes."

"Dragonite come down. Charizard, go! "Come with me all four of you."

Max, May, and Brock rode on Charizard and Ash went on with the mysterious trainer. "What's your name?" said Ash.

"You may know me Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. I am Roger Age."

"The Roger Age?" said Brock.

"Yes. I am Roger Age. One of the few Pokemon Masters of the world."

"Why are you here?" said May.

"I am here to look for MissingNo. Is that the pokemon you and Ash just battled?"

Both May and Ash nodded. "Just as I thought. MissingNo has returned."

Their destination was Fortree City. "Nice to see you are here Old Man Simons." said Roger.

"Nice to see you are here to Roger. Who are these kids?"

"Allow me to introduce you. This is Ash Ketchum, May, Max, and Brock. I found them in Ever Grande City. They saw MissingNo there."

"Who or what is MissingNo?" said Max.

"Lets go inside a treehouse first."

After a few minutes they got settled and the Old Man and Roger began their story on the mysterious MissingNo.

"Years ago, after Team Rockets fall. This Old Man and his co- workers worked on a clone pokemon. It was made to have Mews DNA and supposed to be stronger then Mewtwo. When they were in the experimental stage, they got loose after Giovanni called in for the status of his pokemon. He was happy to hear his pokemon are close to completion. There were four MissingNo he wanted. MissingNo, 'M, Kabutops fossil, and Aredactyl fossil. All of them have been commonly named, The 'MissingNo Brothers'. When they got out my Charizard, Omastar, Dragonite, and Gyrados used Hyper Beam and sent them to the sea outside Cinnabar City."

"It seems after years of waiting a few years they have returned. In order for us to rid the world of these pokemon we must work together. We must capture them all. I have created four MissingNo balls to capture them. They work as a Master Ball if you weaken them to before they faint. If you capture them without this ball they will be instantly captured and that MissingNo will control you and your pokemon. These pokemon is the species called, "Glitch Pokemon". We must be careful though. They can easily create a city that can be become Glitch City. So far no city is in the Glitch Dimention. But, who knows how long. Each of you read these sheets on each pokemons powers. We can turn it against them if we work together."

(Here is the MissingNo brothers sheets.)

'M

Glitch Species

Ability: Control (Trainer is controlled by this pokemon."

Description: This is the most dangerous of them all. He has incredibly high attack but his defense is the key to his defeat. 'M looks like a backwards L.

Moves: Sky Attack, Water Gun, CoolTrainer, Omega Hyper Beam

MissingNo

Glitch Species

Ability: Control

Description: Same as 'M but high defense then attack. And is Ghost like.

Moves: Omega Hyper Beam, others unknown

Kabutops Fossil

Glitch Species

Ability: Control

Description: Can copy any of his opponent moves without transforming at all. Its strength is unknown for right now. Looks like a Kabutops fossil.

Moves: Omega Hyper Beam, opponent moves

Aredactyl Fossil

Glitch Species

Ability: Control

Description: Same as Kabutops fossil except Aredactyl fossil shape.

Moves: Omega Hyper Beam, opponent moves

Encuou

Clone Species

Ability: Love (The attack is stronger the more the trainer loves this pokemon)

Description: Encuou has Entei, Suicune, and Raikou DNA. It can learn any move and has incredibly high speed but lacks in attack. She is the sister of the MissingNo brothers and can talk to any human.

Moves: Return, Hyper Beam, Metronome, Missing Blast

"These are all of the pokemon. Encuou is Rogers pokemon and her Missing Blast can almost knock out a MissingNo pokemon. But, it can only do it once a day." said the Old Man, "These MissingNo are cunning and smart. We will need all of the help we can get. Even if we have to get Team Rocket to help us out."

Chapter 4- The New Alliance

Roger went ahead and went to Giovannis hideout, rumored to be in the Power Plant east of Rock Tunnel in Kanto. When Roger got there he was shocked to see Giovanni was outside in the open. "You still are the same Giovanni." said Roger, "I can remember when we were growing up. Heard you got beaten by a kid and you had to disband Team Rocket.

"Just a slight mishap." Said the evil crime boss, "Once I am done training I will head Team Rocket once again. Why are you here?

"You know your experiments were released right? Well, they are back. This time they are targeting every trainer in the world. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, all of those regions will fall under them. They can be instantly caught without a ball and the trainer is under there order."

"Then what do you expect me to do about it?"

"I want you to form a temporary alliance between me and Team Rocket. Hear me out. If you don't agree, then when you come back barely you will get barely any rare Pokemon. No more Admins, Grunts, Executives, all of them gone. But, this can be avoided if we join forces this one time."

Giovanni stayed quiet for a moment thinking of him back with Team Rocket with barely any good Pokemon. "Fine. Just this one time." he turned around, "I will join with you."

"You made a good choice Giovanni. Now you must inform all Team Rocket members to meet me in Fortree city. I will inform Officer Jenny not to arrest you or any other Rocket members. Is that ok?"

"Fine. Whatever you say."

Chapter 5- The Plan

After a few days Giovanni and his entire team met with Roger outside Fortree City. And as Roger said, Officer Jenny didn't go after Team Rocket. They met in the biggest treehouse in Fortree City. "What are Team Rocket doing here?" said Ash. "We need them." said the Pokemon Master, "Even if that means you joining with Jesse, James, and Meowth."

When every one got started Roger explained why they are here and afterwards said, "Me, Team Rocket, and Ash's group must all team up. I really hate to say it but, we need as many as we can get. MissingNo can duplicate itself at any moment now, first he has to realize it." Unknown to Roger and the others MissingNo and his brothers were listening on the roof.

"We all have skills that can be useful for this mission. The world can easily be destroyed by these four MissingNos. But, we have a secret weapon or two. One is my Encuou and the other is the special Missing Balls I created. Any ball, but the Missing Ball can catch a MissingNo. Even a PokéBall can capture them. If you do this, you are instantly under the MissingNos mercy. Missing Balls have the power to protect you from their power but, to catch them you must weaken them to their lowest state. You all are here to be warned only the most potential of the Team Rocket members can help out. We need to scourer Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Orre. We need to find these four missingno before the world falls. Even if you hate Ash and the others we..."

"Sorry we are late!" said a girl. When she came out of the darkness Ash said, "Hello Misty. What took you and Tracey?"

"We had trouble finding Fortree. You should have tols us where is was at." Misty smiled.

"This family reunion is touching but, we have work to do. Misty Tracey have a seat. I trust you already know the situation. As I was saying. We all have to work together. Some will follow me and the group to hunt down those dreaded Glitch Pokemon. If Giovanni calls your name, please come forward."

"Team Rocket Executive, Maylin. Team Rocket Class C, Jesse, James, and Meowth. "Team Rocket Admin, Tiger. Team Rocket Class B, Taylor. Team Rocket Class A, Casady and Butch. Team Rocket Grunt, Joey."

"Congrats. You nine are the elite of them all and will join us in this mission. Yes. Ash."

"Why are Jesse, James, and Meowth coming? They are just going to be trouble and will try to steal Pikachu."

"Jesse, James, Meowth. If you trouble Ash and the others to get Pikachu, you will face dismissal."

"I don't know what he meant." said James, "Did he mean he will fire us?"

"Yes! I did!"

"Ok. I know what you mean."

"We are going to get a meowthful if we give them trouble." said the Rocket feline. _But, I got a way to capture Pikachu. Without them noticing a bit._ thought Meowth.

_Meowth is up to something. We need to be careful with him with us. _thought Roger.

Chapter 6- The Hunt is on!

The group got ready for the four regions. They stocked up on Hyper Potions, Revives, and Ultra Balls (for other Pokemon). All of the items were payed for by Giovanni and Roger.

"Ok here is the plan. Dragonite will help the Johto Team. Charizard will help the Kanto Team. And Pidgeot will help the Orre Team. This is the Kanto Team: Butch, Misty, Joey, and Brock. Johto Team: Tracey, May, Tiger, and me. Hoenn Team: Jesse, James, Meowth, and Ash. Orre Team: Max, Maylin, Taylor, and Casady. The flying pokemon will return to base after he flew you to that region and will be contacted after you capture a MissingNo. Also teams with more Team Rocket members, do not I mean do not take advantage of you in more number. We can't afford a alliance broken. If you are attacked by another member on your team I give you the right to fight back."

The four teams dispatched into the four regions. "We can win if we spread into those four regions." said MissingNo, "I will go to Kanto, 'M to Orre, Aredactyl to Johto, and Kabutops to Hoenn. We can win if we take out the team we are assigned against and help the other. We may get captured but, if we can force them into losing their Missing Balls we may have a chance at winning this battle. It is strategy my brothers. Aredactyl I wish you luck. Roger has our sister. She may be stronger then us if she was trained under the best Pokemon trainer on the planet." So the four MissingNo brothers put their plan into action. The four used teleport to go to the four regions. "So. How are we to capture them? This team is weak." said Max.

"What do you mean weak you shrimp?"

"Casady don't hurt the guy. Even though you are the weakest trainer. Max is only here to help us on battle types."

"Girls! Girls! Why do you fight of little things? Even though I am the best of us all."

"You wish you were!" said the two as they hit Taylor in the head. "Johto Team to Orre Team. Do you read?" said the teams radio.

"Yes. We read you Roger."

"Is Max ok? If he's hurt, well lets just say his sister won't take it well."

"He's alright. We are just have a civil war going on."

"Well break it up. Our objective is to hunt down MissingNo. Before I go, talk to some people. They might have a clue to where the MissingNos are."

"Roger that... uh... Roger?"

Chapter 7- Search for 'M

After to talking to half the citizens of Pyrite Town, Max and his group found out that a rumored pokemon was spotted in The Under battling trainers that looked like a bunch of pixels in a shape of a L. Max and the rest of the team set off for The Under. When they arrived, they saw a whole underground town. It was full of trainers and pokemon. "I heard this place was once under Team Cipher. A evil organization bent on closing the hearts of pokemon and making them pure evil. That species of pokemon is called, 'Shadow Pokemon.'" said Max.

After the looked around the city the started to hunt down 'M. They found a building with a big satellite next to it. "Hey!" said Maylin, "What if the people there have any info on our mysterious Glitch Pokemon. Lets go check it out." When the Orre Team got there, they were welcomed by the one and only Kids Grid.

"The pokemon in this region were turning into Shadow Pokemon. We worked together with a guy who used to be on Team Snagem and defeated those guys who did this." said a boy, "I am Ned, leader of the Kids Grid and the person who gave info to tat same hero who saved pokemon."

_Team Snagem? Team Cipher? Kids Grid? This has to be a big region if it had three teams._ thought Taylor.

"You alright Taylor? You look like you were thinking of something." said Max.

"It's nothing."

"H- help — me!"

"What was that? It sounds like someone outside is in trouble." said Ned.

The Orre Team and Ned went outside to see what happened. To their surprise, no one was there. "Then, what was that?"

"It was that pokemon you call 'M." said a voice, "That pokemon is giving cloned pokemon like me a bad name."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" said Casidy.

"So you are a Team Rocket member too! Oh, I hate your kind. Ever since that experiment. And your boss Giovanni."

"How do you know Boss Rocket?"

"I worked with him years ago. But, thats the past."

"Tell us your name!" said Max.

"I am the worlds most powerful cloned pokemon, Mewtwo!"

"Mewtwo? I read stories on Mew but not on this one."

The mysterious cloned pokemon came from the darkness up above. The pokemon broke his fall by using his psychic powers.

"I want to join you all. That Glitch Pokemon is evil. One of the four only evil pokemon on the planet. I was one of them. Till a boy by the name of Ash, helped me open my eyes to see the true power of Pokemon. Ever since my battle against Mew on New Island..." there was a slight pause, "I have... become... good. I still despise Giovanni especially after his attempt of capturing my cloned pokemon friends and taking over my lab."

"So you are a glitch experiment, just like 'M and the other Glitch Pokemon. Why do you want to join us?"

"Your team is good. Sixteen of you in all, but even greater numbers will not stand a chance against these Glitch Pokemon. 'M has incredibly high attack and can nearly knock out any pokemon with just one attack. I even had trouble with him when I faced him. I got hurt severely. I was lucky I have the power of Recover. If id didn't, he would have obliterated me. He charged up his, as you call it, Omega Hyper Beam and I missed in the nick of time."

"Lets talk later Mewtwo. We need to find 'M." said Maylin.

"Just one last thing. I got a glimpse of his plan through Mind Reader. He is preparing to strike against the surface trainers. He has been storing power and now he is at his max power. His true weakness is in defense. If we can hit him good and hard, we may have a chance. He also said, 'He will strike when we are together.'"

"What does that mean?"

Chapter 8- Mewtwo V.S 'M (Rematch)

When Mewtwo and the others got to Pyrite Town, they saw a losing trainer. They saw a black clothed man winning his battle on the city block of the town. Mewtwo was able to identify him as 'M. "'M I will win this time!" said the angry clone pokemon, "You got lucky last time but this time will be different. I challenge you to a one-on-one pokemon battle. Wild Pokemon rules apply here. Do you accept?"

"I accept your challenge my cloned friend. But, why go against a brother?" 'M said confidently.

"I have my reasons."

The battle started five minutes later outside of Pyrite Town. Mewtwo and 'M were standing directly in front of each other. 'M took the first move and use Sky Attack. "How does it know Sky Attack? Its not a flying pokemon." said Max. "'M can learn about any move he can think of. He can even use a move that has never been created called, CoolTrainer." said Maylin.

"What is CoolTrainer?"

"It is a devastating move so fast you could blink and the attack would already be over."

'M moved at incredible speed toward Mewtwo. Mewtwo saw it coming and used Mirror Coat to not only double the attack power but, not get hit. 'M was able to avoid the attack by sky attacking and hitting Mewtwo hard. Mewtwo used Psychic and hit 'M directly. "I hit that demon hard and it barely did anything." said Mewtwo.

"Wait I have a portable computer and I was able to get one to determine everything on a pokemon." said Taylor.

"What does it say on 'M?" said Max.

"It says 'M is still high on hp. But, this part is impossible. You know you can only level up a pokemon to 100? Well this says 'M is at a impossible level of 255! This thing must have a malfunction." Taylor said as he banged on his computer, "The good thing is... oh... my... god! He has nine hundred more hit points left. I guess being in the ocean for years leveled him up. Mewtwo has three hundred left though."

As the battle continued, the land quaked like thunder in a hurricane and soon enough a sandstorm hit. Mewtwo and 'M had a hard time seeing through the storm. Mewtwo was starting to tire with 'M half way till it gets K.O'ed. "Well I guess its time to use my newest attack!" said Mewtwo. Mewtwo cleared the dust and was able to freeze time for a moment to use his move. "Shadow Beam attack!" Mewtwo fired his shadow blast and un-froze time. 'M got hit hard and was out for a second. Mewtwo used Recover to recover from their battle but, when he turned around a pokemon from the sky fired at 'M as well. Mewtwo turned fast enough to see that 'M was about to launch his CoolTrainer attack. He lost it all after he got knocked out. "Go ahead Max. Fire that Missing Ball and capture 'M." Taylor said.

Max threw the Missing Ball at 'M. When he was completely in the ball it started to wiggle. After it stopped, it started again. This time it was on the verge to come out. When it stopped, everyone paused for a second. Then, Max went over to the ball cautious that it may come out at any second. Then, he heard a cry in the sky. Everyone heard and saw a orange and yellow wing going toward Fennic City. "What was that?" Max asked.

"I have a good idea who it might just be!" Casidy said.

Chapter 9- Ho-Oh

With the Orre Teams victory, the Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto teams still worked to find the MissingNo possibly in that region. "It could take forever and we not find it" said Jesse, "How are we going to save the world if it takes forever?" "Jesse?" Meowth asked, "Why are you so negative over things? We can get this purr-fect plan over if we can get that MissingNo."

"It's just... well"

"We got trouble!" Ash said as he stopped Jesse. The team went ahead and found ruins. "What do you think did this?" said James, "I mean who could do this?"

"I don't know but... what? What is this thing?" Ash handed over a wooden carving of what looks like a flying pokemon. It had a pointed beak and was a colorful looking carving. It had beautiful looking wings that looked like rainbow colors and the rest was not finished. "It... reminds me of... that Ho-Oh looking bird that flew over the rainbow when I started my pokemon journey. I'm still trying to figure out if it was a Ho-Oh."

In the trees around the shrine of Ho-Oh, a man was standing in the trees. "If you remember it from that rainbow, then it was a Ho-Oh." the Man said, "I too have seen a Ho-Oh and came close to capturing it but I let that legendary pokemon go!"

"Who's there?" Ash said surprised.

"I am a legendary pokemon hunter. I have seen almost every legendary pokemon in the world. I only caught one of them. Because, it was hurt. I used to be on Team Trouble. But, I quit. I am the legendary trainer, and Rogers brother, Ramion Age."

"Wait!" the surprised Jesse said, "I heard that name before. Was Team Trouble Team Rockets nemesis?"

"Yes. Team Trouble fell under the power of Groundon, Kyogre, and Recuse. I see you have a Team Rocket uniform. I challenge all four of you to a match nothing will happen if it goes one way or the other. I want to test the most powerful alien pokemon on earth!"

"What do you mean by that?"

The battle was held near the shrine of the legendary Ho-Oh. Ramion on one side of the field and Ash, Jesse, and James on the other. Meowth was the referee of the battle. "This 3-on-1 pokemon battle is about to begin! Trainers choose your pokemon!" the referee ordered. Jesse sent out Seviper. James sent out Cacnea, after it gave a little hug to James. And Ash chose Pikachu. "Fine! I will choose Deoxys!" When Ramion said that, a thunderstorm started around the field. When Deoxys came out, it was a little mad and happy at the same time. "Before you ask, I caught this Deoxys after its DNA was reproduced and cloned it from a DNA machine of Cinnabar Island."

_This one has a Cloned Pokemon to? We need to be extremely careful._ Ash thought surprised.

It started to rain and the battle did not start till Ash did the first move. "Thunder!" Pikachu used Thunder and hit Deoxys directly. But, the bad thing was Deoxys used Mirror Coat and used recover at the same time. Pikachu avoided the blast but Seviper and Cacnea got hit directly. "Cacnea and Seviper are not able to battle!" Jesse and James withdrew their pokemon and threw out Dustox and Chinou. Dustox used its Poison Powder and hit Deoxys directly. Chinou used its Tackle attack and hit Deoxys on the mark. Pikachu then followed with Iron Tail and hit Deoxys directly again. "Enough playing around!" Ramion threatened, "Omega Hyper Beam attack!"

"What?" the Hoenn team said surprised. The hit got all three pokemon and knocked them all out. "Jesse and James is not able to battle. One pokemon is left on both sides!" Meowth said. H_ow am I going to beat this guy? He has a super pokemon that can't even get half way to getting K. O'ed and when he does he recovers? How am I going to win? _Ash said without hope. Then, out of nowhere a pokemon that looked familiar to Ash went out to the field. "What the?"

"It... it's... Ho-Oh!" the surprised enemy said.

"This is Ho-Oh!"

Ho-Oh was brought to the field and Ash could see in his eyes that it wanted to battle for his Torkal, who Ash was about to bring out. Ho-Oh was a marvelous creature who was rainbow colored. Ash brought out his Pokedex to check on Ho-Oh. "Ho-Oh." the Pokedex responded, "The Rainbow Pokemon. Not much is known of this legendary pokemon but, it was once known to people all over the region till it disappeared." The Pokedex stopped responding. Ash looked into Ho-Oh's eyes and remembered the day when he saw it on his first day on his pokemon journey. Ash also saw what Ho-Oh wanted to do to the clone pokemon he is now facing. "Is... that what you want me... to do?" Ho-Oh nodded its head. Ash went ahead and got on Ho-Oh's back and went into the air.

"Deoxys! Follow them!"

Ho-Oh kept on being attacked by Omega Hyper Beam but, missed all of it's attacks. Then, when Deoxys was wide open Ho-Oh used Fire Blast on Deoxys. It was hit directly and started to fall. Ash, as in Ho-Oh's eyes gave him all of his for the battle. "Ho-Oh! Hope Blast!" Ho-Oh dived at the falling Deoxys and used a fireie Hyper Beam attack and hit him directly. When it stopped the attack, Ho-Oh dived forward a lot faster and hit Deoxys right to the ground. Deoxys got up for a second and everyone, even Ramion, was surprised. Then, Deoxys fell. Meowth went over to see the critically hit Deoxys. "Deoxys is not able to battle! This purr-fect win goes to Ash and Ho-Oh!"

The whole group cherished the win and gave high fives to each other. Ho-Oh was also happy for the win against Deoxys. "This... is the power of the... Ho-Oh... I let go?" said the astonished trainer, "Why? Why did I let it go?" Then, Ramion returned Deoxys and returned to the shadows.

Chapter 10- Meowths Plan

"How's Pikachu?" James asked.

"He should be fine now. Pikachu had a rough fight." Ash answered, "How's your pokemon?"

"They should be fine. They are still hurt but will be fine." Jesse answered.

"I got a question. Why aren't you guys after Pikachu this time? I mean you had not tried once to get him."

"Team Rocket can't always be bad. We need to help when we are needed and such." the feline answered, "Team Rocket can't steal pokemon if the world is destroyed."

That night, Ash and the team slept near the Ho-Oh shrine. Ho-Oh stays awake to look after Ash and the others. He went to sleep every few minutes but woke up after a few minutes asleep. Ash had a dream that Ho-Oh was talking to him. Ho-Oh was saying that the MissingNo is this region is Kabutops fossil. Ho-Oh also said he feels a desterbence in pokemon spirits. Ho-Oh also said that one of the four teams has a traitor but, couldn't tell who. Then, Ash saw a glimpse of the future. He saw him battling someone and was losing big time! After the vision, Ash woke. He looked around and looked at Ho-Oh who was sleeping. Ash then, went back to sleep. Meowth went over to everyone to see if they are asleep. Then, walked a few yards and got a plan into action.

"When Pikachu and the twerp is battling the MissingNo in this region, if there is one, and Pikachu is knocked out. Then, I will put Pikachu in this sound proof glass that I got from The Boss befoe I went." Meowth went to see if everyone was asleep. "Then, only then, I will take Pikachu to the boss. Good thing this glass is made of rubber. Sooner or later this purr-fect plan will be put into action." Ho-Oh woke and saw Meowth awake. Ho-Oh talked to Meowth. "So. You are saying you are sucpicious about me?" Meowth asked. Ho-Oh nodded. "Then, you should I am thinking about quiting Team Rocket. I'm getting tired of trying to get Pikachu and failing. I just want to be a normal pokemon." After the conversation was over, Ho-Oh was still sucpicious about Meowth. He then thought that Meowth was up to no good still.

Chapter 11- Ho-Oh V.S. Kabutops fossil

The next morining, everyone went on the road again. They did not care if they were hungry or not. Ho-Oh flew with them to help in their fight against the MissingNo in that region. "Mayday! Mayday! Do you read Hoenn team?" the voicebox Ash had on his belt asked. Ash was startled by the voicebox. He forgot all about it. "We read." Ash answered.

"What is your status on MissingNo? Orre Team caught 'M successfully and met Mewtwo on the way. The Johto and Kanto Teams are still going. Are you guys done yet?"

"No. We are not. But in my dream last night, Ho-Oh told me that the MissingNo brother in this region is Kabutops fossil."

"So Ho-Oh is with you?"

"Yes. We also encountered a man who cloned a Deoxys on Cinnabar Island before in was destroyed years ago."

"Ok then. Return to your mission. If you get anything that might be important. Call me. Roger out!"

The Hoenn Team returned to their journey.They searched for half the day without any results. They decided to have a snack. "What did you bring twer... I mean Ash?" Meowth asked

"Donuts. Brock made them for everyone."

"Yum!" everyone exciting said.

Everyone started to chow down and Ash gave a few to Ho-Oh. There was enough to last a week. Ash couldn't stop thinking about what Kabutopses best strength was. Ho-Oh could tell something was on Ash's mind. As everyoen about finished, eveyone got a swig of their drinks. After they finished, they hit the road again noticing that they burned to much daylight. Out of nowhere, Ash was knockd down. He looked around and heard, "Kabutops" out of nowhere. Everyone got ready for battle and Kabutops came out of hiding in the trees sourounding the area. "I have been following you for days. Why do you get ready to fight?" the pokemon clone asked. "Come out and fight Kabutops! you are outnumbered." Ash answered.

"On the contrar Ash Ketchum, you are hiding from me! I challenge you and Ho-Oh to a battle."

"I accept your challenge Kabutops fossil."

Ho-Oh and Ash got ready for there battle. They battled in a open field that had to trees on both side of their battle stadium. Ash got on Ho-Oh knowing Ho-Oh needed to use Hope Blast. Kabutops made the first move with outstanding speed. Ho-Oh started to fly into the air. "Ho-Oh! Flamethrower and turn around in circles to create a fire tornado!" Ash asked Ho-Oh to do. Ho-Oh did just that. and was able to do a critical hit on Kabutops. Kabutops flew and did the same thing. Ho-Oh dodged the blast and got the wind knocked out of it that way. When Ho-Oh was got back to normal, Kabutops used Omega Hyper Beam. Ho-Oh was hit directly. Ho-Oh fell to the ground. Kabutops then used Hope Blast on Ho-Oh. And hit Ho-Oh hard. Then, Ash got a plan. "Pikachu! Get on Ho-Oh with me and use Iron Tail when I say!" "Pika!" Pikachu answered. Ho-Oh got up but, could not fly far. Then, Kabutops charged straight into Ho-Oh. "Now, Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped off of Ho-Oh and used Iron Tail on Kabutops. Kabutops lost his attack because, Pikachu came into battle. Pikachu did a servere hit on Kabutops. Kabutops fell. Ho-Oh then used Hope Blast. When Pikachu got on, it and Ash gave Ho-Oh all of their Hope. Ho-Oh hit Kabutops hard to the ground but got up. "Ho-Oh return to this side! Swellow I choose you! Pikachu get on Swellow now!" Pikachu then got a Swellow. Ash looked and saw a lot of clouds. "That it! I haven't did this since the Double Battle against Lunatone and Solrock. Pikachu Thunder!" Pikachu launched Thunder into the clouds in the sky. Then, it hit Swllow and Pikachu when it came back. Swellow and Pikachu stayed in one spot and conducted the electricity. After a minute of waiting. Kabutops used Thunder on them. Swellow and Pikachu still stayed. After another minust of hope. The thunder stopped. Swellow and Pikachu glowed yellow!

"Impossible!" Kabutops screamed. Kabutops started to run. "Swellow Double Team Pikachu!" Swellow double teamed with Pikachu till there was a lot of them. "Now! Thunder on Kabutops as Swellow goes forward!" Pikachu and Swellow did just that. All of the doubles dissappeared. All of the doubles Thunders still launched into the air. All of them combined. Then, all of it sent straight at Kabutops. It did a massive critical hit and he fell to the ground. "Missing Ball Go!" Ash threw the Missing Ball at Kabutops fossil. It kept shaking. Then it stopped. Ash went over to the ball and yelled, "Yes! We caught a MissingNo!" "Pi Pikachu!"

Everyone cheered for the grand victory. Pikachu got off of Thunder Swellow and they stopped glowing. "Yes!" Meowth yelled as he put the glass jar over Pikachu. Everyone turned and saw Meowth taking Pikachu. "O... oh!"

"Give me back Pikachu Meowth!" Ash demanded.

"Then, come get him."

"Alright you asked for it. Now, give me Pikachu or Kabutops will blow you away!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry but..."

"Good Job Meowth! You got Pikachu where we wanted it." James congratulated.

"I'm getting tired of this! Kabutops Omega Hyper Beam!" Kabutops did what Ash said. "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

"Wobbufeet!"

"Where were you?"

"Wobbufeet!"

"Do you read Team Hoenn?" the box said again.

"I'm fine. Team Rocket betrayed me and almost got Pikachu. We also caught Kabutops."

"Excellent! Two down two to go! As for Team Rocket, Giovanni will have a talk to them. Is you pokemon ok?"

"Yes. They are all fine. Swellow is hurt though. He absorb a Thunder attack that defeated Kabutops. Speaking of which! Return!"

"Let me guess. You brought Kabutops on Team Rocket?"

"Yes. He also had the power of extreme speed. Ho-Oh could hardly catch up to him."

"Ok. Return to base. Orre is already here. If you can bring Ho-Oh."

"Hey Ho-Oh do you want to come with me. I mean not to capture you or anything." Ho-Oh nodded is head. "I'll be over in a few hours."

"Roger out!"

Chapter 12- Lola and Moona

"Ash said he saw a real Ho-Oh and captured Kabutops." Roger told everyone on his team, "He had a tough fight with it too! Jesse, James, and Meowth betryaed Ash and tried to steal Pikachu. Tiger, I expect nothing coming from you. Your boss said you are kind hearted. And won't do anything to harm pokemon." The black haired Rocket Admin nodded. "We need to continue. It seems like every extremly rare pokemon, including Mewtwo, have helped the other teams. We might get one in this region."

The group continued their journey. They got to Ecruteak City within half a day. "What is this city?" May asked. "This, my friend, is Ecruteak City. Home of the Twin Towers! There was one once that housed the legendary Ho-Oh. But, it was burned a long time ago. Afterwards, they created the Twin Towers. One that is burned and the other that is still standing. This si the city where, I think Ash started to think a Ho-Oh flew over him at the start of his pokemon journey. Now, Ash knows that it is true. He did see a Ho-Oh."

The Johto team walked around the city till they found a young girl battling someone a few years older then she is. It was Umbreon and Espeon. May brought out her pokedex to check on the two pokemon. "Espeon." the pokedex responeded, "The Daylight Pokemon. This pokemon is the evolution of Eevee. This pokemon evolves when it is daytime and is loved enough." May pointed to Umbreon. "Umbreon. The Moonlight Pokemon. This pokemon is the evolution of Eevee. It evolves when it is nighttime and is loved enough." May put her pokedex up. "How many evolutions does Eevee have?" May asked.

"Eevee has five evolution." Tiger answered, "It evoles into Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon."

"How does it evolve into its other forms?"

"It evoles into Jolteon with a thunderstone, Vaporeon a waterstone, and Flareon a firestone."

"Wow! It has so many evolutions!"

The team then watched the battle over Espeon and Umbreon. Both were very strong and matched every aspect. It ended out in a draw. The two girls turned to the Johto Team. "Hello there. Welcome to Ecruteak City." said the younger girl.

"So you are saying that you are not travelers but hunters?" asked the older girl who had yellow hair and is named Moona.

"No! No! Not at all. Quite the opposite. You see we are hunting down this pokemon that was created by Team Rocket scientists and is now in this region hopefully. It is a MissingNo pokemon. A Glitch Species" answered Tracey.

"What is this Glitch Species?" asked the younger girl who has red hair and is named Lola.

"The Glitch Speices is pokemon that were accidently created and never went into the next stage." answered Roger, "MissingNo is one of them. There is four MissingNos. Two the four team that departed into Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Orre. We are searching for one that is hopefully here."

"It's getting dark outside. How about you four stay here tonight?"

The team got together to discuss what can happen next. They can either stay for the night. Or go out and continue their search. "I say we should stay the night." Roger told everyone. "I vote to go out and search." May argued. "Stay!" Tracey answered. "Go out." Tiger said.

"Stay!" Roger yelled.

"Go out!

"Stay!'

"Out!"

"Stay!"

"Out!"

Suddenly May and Roger's argument became a fighting argument. The two kept fighting and fighting till the two accidently fell into each other. They were so close, everyone thought they were kissing! "Are you two... kissing?" Tracey asked in surprise. "Heck, No!" Roger answered. "No way!" May yelled to Tracey. "Alright! Alright! Sorry if I offended you guys!" After the fight was over. May and Roger looked at each other and then turned the other way. Finally, to stop the fighting, Tracey decided to stay. Roger went outside to see the moon in the sky.

Before May went to sleep, she went to see if Roger was asleep. She then remembered he was outside. She went out of the Moona and Lola's house to see how Roger is doing. "I know you are here, May. I'm sorry we started the fight. Can we just forget all about it? Pretend it never happened?" Roger asked. May went over to sit by Roger who was siting near a lake. "I'm sorry too!" May answered as she was crying, "We... c- can forget it." Roger noticed May was crying.

"Why are you crying May?"

"I... I just miss Max."

"Is that all? You have something else on your mind."

"Well." May said as she wiped a tear, "I've been thinking what would happen in the future. Ever since I met Ash, I have been saving the world from all sorts of evil. I just wish it would stop." May started to cry again. This time, Roger wiped the tear. "Listen May. Even if we fight with all of our lives we can never banish evil forever. Anyone can turn evil. But, those who help friends and countrys, even family, are good."

"You, I, Tracey, Ash, everyone, except Team Rocket, is good. Pokemon are great and mysterious creatures. All of us. No pokemon that was born is evil. Pokemon are forced to do what their trainer say to do. But, some don't use force. They use freiendship. That is why you are in this struggle that will never end. Good and Evil will always fight. But, none of us are alone in this fight. None of us is. All good people have something in common."

May looked at Roger in confusion. "What?"

"We all love Pokemon! Now come on you go off to bed. I still need to think about what to do after our mission is over." May nodded. "Good Night, Roger."

"Yeah. Good Night."

Chapter 13- Roger V.S. Ramion

After everyone slept, they got up. May saw Roger in the same spot as when she left him last night. "Did you get any sleep, Roger?" May asked.

"It's daytime alrady? I must of went into daydreaming all night. But, I'm used to it." Roger answered.

"Hey May! Rog! Breakfast is ready!" Lola yelled.

May and Roger went inside for breakfast which was pancakes and toast. As everyone finished, Roger and everyone thanked Lola and Moona and went on their way. "I need to tell you guys something." Roger told everyone, "Yesterday. When I contacted Ash, he found my brother. They had a tough battle but, Ash came out on top with Ho-Oh. If I am not corrrect. He was mainly after me. Or he meant to run into Ash."

When Roger was done, everyone continued. "Look a fork in th road." Roger told everyone, "How about we go the two ways? Two can go one way the others the other way. I don't want to risk missing MissingNo in this region." Everyone agreed and May and Roger took the left way and Tiger and Tracey the other. "Did you really mean to get the two of us on one road, Roger?" May couldn't wait to ask. "These ways come back together after a mile or two." answered Roger, "I want to tell you how I really think about you. I am a little a shy about it though." May looked up to Roger. "May. I love..." Roger told May when he was interupted.

"On this road with your girlfriend are we Roger?" the voice in the trees asked, "How cute. I met that Ketchum kid in Hoenn but, got murdered by him and his Ho-Oh."

"Whos there?" Roger asked. _May! Hide!_ Roger whispered to May.

"Hello. Brother." Ramion showed himself from the shadows.

"So you got beat by Ash? Mom always knew I was better!"

"All because you were the first born."

"Or is is because you are jealous?"

"Oh! You are so going to get it! I challenge you to a pokemon battle. Each of us uses two pokemon. If you win, you can go right ahead. If not, I take your girl."

"Leave May out of this! I accept your challenge."

There was no stadium nearby so they did the battle where they are at. "I choose you, Deoxys!"

"Deoxys! How did he...?"

"It's a cloned pokemon he got a sample of a Deoxys DNA. I choose you! Dragonite!"

The two pokemon got ready for battle. Deoxys was first to move. "Deoxys Hyper Beam!" Ramion ordered. _Right off the bat? _Roger wondered. "Dragonite dodge then use Shadow Ball!" Dragonite dodged and threw a Shadow Ball at Deoxys. Deoxys was hit directly. "Deoxys return!"

"Whats the matter bro? Can't handel Dragonite."

"No. Just the oppositte. I choose you! Lugia!"

"What?"

A Lugia came out of the ball. But, it looked weird. "Oh no! Don't tell me? A Dark Ball?"

"Yes. This Lugia was caught with a Dark Ball. I got it off of This one Team Rocket guy who said he wanted to capture, Celebi!"

"No! Why did you do that? Fine. Dragonite return! Go! Raichu! Raichu Thunder!"

Raichu did a Thunder attack and hit the dark Lugia hard. Lugia fell. "Again!" Raichu did it again and kept on hitting Lugia. Then, Roger told Raichu, "Iron Tail!". Raichu sent Lugia down for the count.

"I was expecting a challenge from you Ramion." Roger demanded the Dark Ball from Ramion. He gave it to Roger. Roger crushed the ball into pieces. May and Roger went over to Lugia. "Lugia! Do you read me? Do you hear me?" Roger asked. Lugia got up for a second and could not stand any longer. "Sorry about that beat down. Wha! Your a baby Lugia aren't you." Roger got up. He ran over to Ramion who was making his escape. Tell me! Where did you get this poor baby? The mom must be worried sick!" "I... I got him from the Whirl Islands." Ramion aswered.

"Lugia. Listen I don't want to catch you but, if you want to get back to your mom. Go inside this ball. Cross my pokemon loving heart and hope to die if I take you as my own. But, if you and your mom agrees will you join me?" The baby Lugia nodded. Lugia then went inside the ball without much trouble. "Come on May. I will tell you know while have the chance." Roger turned round and kissed May on the lips for a quick second. "So. You love me?" asked May. "Yes. But, don't tell the others. Ok." May nodded and they went on hteir way.

Chapter 14- Legendary Pokemon Prophecy

After a few hours of walking the trail ended. May and Roger could see Tracey and Tiger waiting for them. "What took you so long? We were here for ten minutes when we saw you guys. What happened?" Tiger wondered.

"We were attacked by Ramion. He also had this pokemon with him. A baby Lugia. He got it at the Whirl Islands. I read there was many sightings of Lugia there." Roger answered, "Let's go ahead and have lunch. We have more then enough for everyone. After all of the Pokemon got out, it was sorted into the four trainers. May had Bulbasaur, Combusken, and Beautifly. Roger had Lugia (temporary), Dragonite, and Raichu. Tracey had Venonat and Scyther. Tiger had Dratini, Pikachu, Venomoth, and Charmeleon. Everyone started to eat. Roger wasn't hungry so he gave his snack to Lugia.

The snack was donuts that Brock made for everyone. Roger noticed that it was getting dark. "How about we set up camp for the night?" Roger asked. Everyone agreed and since they got only three May volunteered to sleep in Roger's tent tonight. Roger couldn't sleep so he stayed up. Before he went to bed. He gave May a good night kiss on the cheek. "Sweet Dreams" Roger answered. the next morning the group went ahead to the next city. It was a villiage called, Vossil Town. One of the town priests brought them forward to to ancient legend. "These guys have excellent memory and can tell if you are new or not. The new ones they tell a prophecy. The old they say welcome back. These guys are honorable and can tell evil from good."

"Ah! Master Age! Welcome back!" he welcomed while bowing. Roger bowed back. "And who are these young people?"

"This is May, Tracey, and Tiger." He answered. Roger bent to whisper to the priest. "Can I also talk to the high priest as you explain the Prophecy to them?" The priest nodded. After that, both bowed. The other priest took Roger tothe High Priest as the other explained the Prophecy.

"This is a wonderous tale." the priest told, "A young boy whose love for pokemon is so pure he battles someone who is pure evil. The boy has a girlfriend who helped give the boy extra strength. When pure good and pure evil battle, the girl is threatened by the pure evil person. Right before the end. The good hearted boy gets in the way and takes the blow. He then fights at his hightest potenital. He wins but it cost his life. The Legendary Pokemon go over to him and puts whatever they can on him. They use a power when all of the Legendary Pokemon of earth are combined. A pokemon that is the master of time will take time back and reborn the dead boy. But, the love of the girl must remain untouched."

"That is just a Prophecy right? It could never heppen could it?" Tracey asked.

"Some belive in this story others don't but, when the time come this prophecy will come true." He bowed at the three and they bowed back. Afterwards, they said thanks and went into the city. "You know who might be the boy and girl in the prophecy? Right?" Tracey asked.

"Who?" Tiger asked

"I don't know! Do you? I'm thinking Ash. but, what of the girl."

May then remembered what Roger said in the forest, "Cross my pokemon loving heart and hop to die." Those words May kept in her mind and she was silent fro a few minutes as they think who it is.

Chapter 15- Aerodactyl MissingNo Appears!

Roger got to the High Priest as promised and was greeted by the other priests there. "Hello High Priest! Still unchanged are we?" Roger asked.

"Hows you journey going? I'm sure you are famished!" The High Priest said to Roger, "I hear you have become stronger. And you are on a mission to hunt down a Aerodactyl fossil. This is great news. We have been attacked by it for days. Now, if you can comfront it at sunset you and your team might have a chance about this. If you are successful, the town will be in you and your friends debts. Aerodactyl will strike at exactly Six o' Clock. You can accomplish two things here. Save the village from utter destruction and capture that MissingNo. Now what do you say?"

The rest of the group waited outside of the Home of the High Priest. When they saw Roger coming out Roger explained the news to them. "The MissingNo in this region is Aerodacty fossil. He must speacilize in Speacil Attack and Defense. I need to call Brock to tell him that MissingNo is in that region." As Roger radioed Brock, the others thought about how to defeat Aerodactyl. "Roger out! Brock and them hasn't found MissingNo yet. They are now in Viridian Forest. What's you guys' problem?"

"We are trying to figure out how to beat Aerodactyl. So far nothing." Tiger answered.

"The best pokemon we have is Lugia. It has extremly high attack, I read, and knows Hydro Pump. If we can blast it directly at it, then we can capture it. Thunder attacks does nothing because Aerodactyl is part ground type."

"Unless! Remember that Ash beat Kabutops with Pikachu? Kabutops is part ground! Ground type must have messed up somehow when they were in the water for years. That must be it! They still have water on them. They are stained! If we can do this correctly, we can take it out with a electic hydro pump attack! We can do massive damage on it!" Tracey yelled out with confidence.

"Or! It messed up for one pokemon. We don't know. I don't have mini computer like Taylor does! We can't just blast it with everything we got all at once. We will use it if we out it is not ground. If you are correct Tracey, there might just be a new type."

Around six, the group got ready at the gate into Vossil Town. They waited till they heard no Hoot-Hoot's hooting. Then, they heard a cry like a Aerodactyl. "So! You have gotten into this pathetic town. I got bored and destroyed this town. I can hardley belive you found me either!" Aerodactyl said in truimph.

"Aerodactyl! I challenge you to a battle! A one on two battle!" Roger yelled.

"Bring it on! You puny pest."

The two got ready in the town where there was pleny of space. "Lugia! Go!" Lugia came out of the ball in confusion. "Listen Lugia. I'm not taking you as my own. I will take you back to your mom as oon as we are done beating this guy. Ok?" Lugia then nodded.

"Ha! Do you forget it is a infant?"

"So! It was already taught Hydro Pump before."

"Say wha?"

"Lugia! Hydro Pump!" Aerodactyl was hit but, then returned to back to normal form. "It barely did anything! Dang it! I got it! Raichu! I choose you! Raichu fly on Lugia!" Raichu got on Lugias back and flew in the air. "Now! Lugia Hydro Pump and Raichu use Thunder into the water Lugias blasting!" Aerodactyl was hit big time this time. The thunder attack did barely anything. "Guess that proves your theory wrong Tracey." Aerodactyl moved this time and copyed Lugias and Raichus attack but combined it with Omega Hyper Beam. The blast hit both of them hard. Raichu fell in the fight. But, Lugia had will to fight still.

"Hey Roger!" May yelled from behind him, "Tell Lugia to use Triple Return! Catch this!" Roger caught what May threw. It was a Amulet of Love. "It powers up a pokemons love for you dramically for one turn only." Roger remembered from a book he read on pokemon items. Roger put it on Lugia. "Now Lugia! Triple Return!" Lugia went up to Aerodactyl like a normal Return attack. This time it hit Aerodactyl harder then all of the other attacks combined. Aerodactyl countered with Omega Hyper Beam. It hit Lugia directly because it has barely any will to fight. Lugia survived the blast but, barely. "Hope this works!" May hoped. She threw the Missing Ball at the Aerodacyl. It was sent inside the ball and moved around for a minute or two.

When it stopped, May went over to it. "Yes! We did it!" May cheered. "Good Job May! You did good too Lugia. You did good too Raichu." Roger cheered. The people of the village came out of hiding. They saw Tracey, May, Roger, and Tiger all cheering. Suddenly, the whole village cheered. The team was given a well earned dinner that night. The whole village cheered for the whole day into the day Roger and them left.

Chapter 16- Richie

"All other teams have gotten a MissingNo?" Brock asked the voicebox. "Yes. You must capture MissingNo in that region. Beware of Ramion though. He has a Deoxys and he tried to use a dark Lugia on me. There is no telling what he might have this time" the voicebox answered, "MissingNo has increadibly high defense power. Use your best attack pokemon to beat him."

"Best Attack? You can rely on me!" said a voice in the trees of Viridian Forest.

"Who ws that? Find out who it is. I need to take Lugia back to its mom. Roger out!"

"That voice sounds familiar." Brock said in sucpicion, "Whos there?"

"Hi Brock! Hi Misty! Long time no see!"

"Show yourself!" Misty demanded.

"Lighten up guys. It me Richie." Richie jumped from the grass from where he was hiding. "Nice to see you guys again. Lots of stuff happended after we last met. My Pupitar evolved! I met a Celebi! Lots of stuff cool happened."

"All right Richie! Settle down! Ok? By the way where is Sparky at?" Brock asked.

"Hey Sparky! Come on! No more playing!"

Pika Pikachu! Richie's Pikachu went on Richies back like Pikachu does to Ash.

Suddenly Brocks voicebox shaked again. "Do you read Kanto Team?" asked the box.

"We are loud and clear! What is it Roger?" Brocked then asked.s

"We need Butch to come back to base. Giovanni needs him for a speacil quest."

"Did you hear that Batch?"

"Oh! The names Butch not Batch! Anyway ya. I will be on my way Roger." Butch answered.

"My Dragonite should be almost there. I will be over in a second. I will take over your spot Butch."

"All righty."

When Dragonite and Roger arrived, Butch got on Dragonite. Then, Dragonite went back into the same direction it came from. "So. You are Richie! Nice to meet you! I see you also have a Pikachu just like Ash does. If i'm not correct. You and Ash catch some of the same type of pokemon. How odd? This Pikachu feels speacil though. I see you also take care of it." Roger told Richie.

"Thank You Roger. If you want to know me and Ash were friends since Indigo Plaetau." Richie answered.

"We need to get going. I sense something is watching us."

"It sure is dark around here." Joey thought outloud.

"I can barely see. I know! Encuou I choose you! Use Flash!"

The Pokemon that came out had the head of a Suicine, the body of a Entei, and a tail of a Raikou. "Wow Roger! Why didn't you tell us you had something like this?" Misty asked.

"I guess I forgot to tell you I also have a clone pokemon. This one is the MissingNos sister. She has a Missing Blast attack that can almost faint a MissingNo. The bad thing is I just found out it is a slow attack." Roger answered. As the group was with the Encuou, going throught the darkness of Viridian Forest at night, they stmbled upon something unusual. They found a Hoot-Hoot in the forest! They found no nests but, there was a Hoot-Hoot there. "It might have just come to lay its nest from Johto. Its been about three years since we discovered the second generation of pokemon." Tracey told everyone.

"Hey Encuou! Do you sense your brothers nearby?" Roger asked.

"No. My brothers on not nearby. Unless he transformed we might just need to keep on walking." Encuou answered. Everyone was surprised when they heard Encuou talk.

"Whoops! Another thing I forgot to tell you guys about Encuou."

After a few hours, they were still surrounded by trees. Richie asked, "Hey! Is the the same big boulder we keep on passing? Roger? I think we are lost!"

"We can't be lost! The map says we keep on heading in this direction and turn around a big old tree."

Brock noticed that the map was upside down. He flipped it right side up for Roger. "This just aien't my day!" They turned around and walked awhile. Richie still noticed the same rock from before. "All we I saw was one Hoot-Hoot while going in both..."

"Roger! He's here!" Encuou yelled. The group looked around and saw nothing. They kept looking and still saw nothing. "But, I thought MissingNo was near!"

Chapter 17- Encuou's Rage

Roger checked his watch and saw it was around midnight. "We will need to camp here tonight." Everyone had a tent ready to be put up for the night. "Once we all get up we need to get ahead to Pewter City. There, we can get some food and extra supplys." Once everyone got ready for the night, they all got around the campfire that Encuou started. "I saw a Hoot-Hoot with a mark on its belly that looked like a Lightning Scar. He was following us the whole way to Pewter City." Tracey told. Everyone else had almost the exact same story. Everyone then went to sleep.

"Is there something on your mind?" Brock asked Roger when he was about to go to sleep.

"Nothing much. I'm trying to figure out where I saw a lightning scar before on a pokemon. It was years ago but, I remember it well."

"Well. Think it over tommorrow. I can't chase beautiful girls if I have a groggy face, right?"

"Yeah."

Before Roger went to sleep he told Encuou, "If you sense MissingNo in your sleep wake me up. I promise I won't get mad in if it is a false alarm." Encuou agreed and they both went to sleep.

That night. No one had a good sleep. Misty had a dream about she and Ash were about to tell each other how they feel about the other when a pokemon comes by and kills Ash. Misty is shaken by who did it. It was one of her sisters! "Ash would never love you Misty. He hated you!" she said. "No. Me and him were about to tell how we feel!" Misty yelled back crying.

"You in love? Hahahaha! Honestly sister! You will never find true love."

Misty woke up in fear. She realized it was just a dream. She then after that had a bad time getting the sleep. As she was still in fear from the last.

Brock had a bad dream too! He was dreaming of a beautiful girl that had golden color hair and was always wearing a skirt or some shorts. And had a green shirt on as well. Tey were just about to kiss when all of a sudden she turned into a women who looked like a long lost cousin of Medusa twice removed! She had blood red snakes coming from her hair and her eyes. Brock was then petrified by looking at her straight in the eyes. Brock woke up screaming in fear. from the nightmare that seamed real.

Joey was always the person who was used to nightmares but this time he woke up in terror. Joey always dreamed about a one of a kind pokemon that is invincible. It had green eyes, red body hair, mouth as big as a shark, and was ten times stronger then all of te worlds pokemon combined. When he walked to the ancient creature he was then frozen then destroyed by the pokemon. He woke up in terror.

Roger can resist a nightmare easily. This nightmare barely phased him. Roger was dreaming of facing off against Ash Kethcum. They both took up a big fight. But, Roger barely lost the match. After the match, his pokemon turned on him and killed him. Roger just woke up then went back to sleep.

Encuou was the most affected of them all. She was speaking to her brother MissingNo. "Good to see you Encuou. I see you are still a slave of these humans!" MissingNo told, "Are you know a slave that has turned against us?"

"No. We want to save you and the others MissingNo. I love you and I want you to be safe. You are still not fully complete yet." Encuou answered, "I am with Roger to save you not make you a slave. Me and him were partners since he found me in Viridian City. I remember trying to blast something when I missfired and almsot hit Roger. I can never forget that day."

"Encuou! Don't you see that you are a servant under roger? He has one purpose and one purpose only. Taking over the pokemon world!"

"That not true! He is kind hearted! He has become strong over the years and has me by his side."

"Fool! Don't you see! You are a freakish servant under his power!"

"How dare you brother!"

Encuou blasted a Omega Hyper Beam at MissingNo. She found out he is a hologram. In the real world, she blasted a hole in the tent. Everyone woke up and ran to see the problem. Encuou said to the MissingNo in her dream, "You are going to pay for this!" She kept on blasting Omega Hyper Beam attacks in every direction.

"Is she sleep walking?" Brock asked. Brock ducked from another blast. "More like sleep battling!" Roger ran over to Encuou. He tried everything he could do but, still nothing. Roger had no choice. He smacked Encuou hard. Encuou woke up. "Why Roger?" Encuou asked and went away crying. Misty noticed Roger was crying too. "Why did I do that?" Roger asked himself.

Chapter 18- MissingNo Appears

After Roger was done crying he went to find Encuou. "Encuou! Encuou! Where are you?" He searched high and low for her. He then spotted her by the Lake of Bugs. Roger went up and sat next to Encuou. Everything was silent till Roger broke it.

"I am sorry I did that Encuou. I don't know why you call me a friend. I should have never done what I have never done." Roger told.

"I'm sorry too Roger! I didn't mean to blast everything. I was trying to fight my brother in my dream but actually hit everything in my attacks path." Encuou answered as she was crying.

"Don't worry Encuou. You and I are buddys plus I need you for this mission. I can't do this alone."

"Thanks Roger. You are a very forgivable person."

After they stopped the conversation, the two went back to camp. Encuou felt her brother again. Roger got Brock, Joey, and Misty to come to them. "Encuou! Use Metronome!" Roger asked. Roger hoped for Mind Reader. He was lucky enough to use it. Encuou saw only a Hoot-Hoot in the trees. "Now Return!" Encuou went to the Hoot-Hoot and knocked it from the tree. The Hoot-Hoot was found to be the MissingNo Ghost pokemon! "There you are!" everyone said.

"So thats how you did it?" Roger asked MissingNo after he confessed what his plan was, "I knew there was something strange about that Hoot-Hoot. The only pokemon I know who got a lightning scar on their belly is you MissingNo. I remember you having it when I took you down years ago.

"Very clever Roger! I can expect that from the son whos father payed to creat me in the stupid lab." MissingNo blabbered about. Everyone was shocked to hear that Roger's dad created the evil pokemon. "You can't be... the son of Giovanni?" Misty asked.

Chapter 19- Roger V.S. MissingNo

"How dare you say that? I kept that a secret for these many years and now you are mine!" Roger threatened MissingNo is anger, "I challenge you to a pokemon battle if I win you are mine! If you win, I will capture you with a Pokeball and be yours."

"Roger! Don't! It's to risky? What if you lose somehow?" Brock asked, "Then no one can beat you and MissingNo."

"Just know this Brock. If I do lose. You will have to depend on Ash."

"I accept your challenge, Roger!"

The battle took place immediatley. "Encuou! Missing Blast!" Encuou sayed in one spot and blasted a ray that had all of the colors of the rainbow. MissingNo dodged and used Double Team then, all of them used Omega Hyper Beam. Encuou dodged but, got a direct hit by the real one. "How are you going to see the real one?" Joey asked. Roger thought for a moment. Then, he got a idea. "Encuou! Stay still and when you hear the only one that does not attack. Charge at it!" Encuou stayed still for a moment. She listened to MissingNo's vibrations. She listened closley. She heard them all attacking but one! She attacked the one that did not attack and hit MissingNo directly. MissingNo's clones dissapeared and Encuou blasted MissingNo the entire time he was down.

"You have to do better then that sis!" MissingNo told. Encuou used Return on him and hit him pretty hard. MissingNo still barely moved a muscle. He then used his newest move, Tri Hyper Beam! Encuou was hit directly by the blast. "Encuou! Use Missing Blast when I say. Until then, keep on using Return!" Roger asked. Encuou kept hitting MissingNo and dodging attacks. After a few minutes of attacking, MissingNo charged against Encuou with a lot of power. "NOW!" Encuou blasted with all of her might against MissingNo and blasted him away. "That still won't work!" MissingNo said getting up. "Again!" MissingNo was hit again. "You lost Roger! We won!"

"Not likely! Missing Ball go!" Misty yelled. Misty threw the ball toward the MissingNo. It shaked a few times and then all of a sudden it came out. When MissingNo came out the ball was destroyed! "Now what are we to do?" Brock asked.

"MissingNo Ball go!" Roger yelled. He threw a pokeball simmilar to the original Missing Ball. It had a MN symbol with a oragnge top and a red bottom. The original had a M symbol with a yellow top and a red bottom. The ball shaked for a while. It kept shaking a few times before it stopped. Roger went and got the ball from the ground. "The mission is finnaly complete! All of the MissingNo brothers have been caught!"

Chapter 20- Giovanni's Plan

"We caught the last MissingNo" the team cheered as they got back to Fortree city. "We finnaly completed the mission!"

"Good Job everyone! Now give me the Missing Balls that have the MissingNo inside them." Old Man Simons asked.

The four teams gave Simons the MissingNos of the four regions. After they were done. Simons turned around and placed the four pokemon in a capsule. "Well Done! You all answered the call and completed the mission. The world is now safe from those MissingNo pokemon." "Not entirely!" a voice answered to the Old Man, "There was one person who caught a MissingNo with a pokeball. And that person was me. Giovanni!"

Everyone, but Roger, was shocked by that remark. They looked around and all of the Team Rocket members but Joey, Tiger, Taylor, and Maylin were gone!

"Prepare for trouble!" said a voice.

"Make that Double!" said another.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite the people in one nation."

"Team Rocket!" everyone said.

"How come you and those traitors always mess with our motto!"

"Because, we heard it countless times."

"He has a point!" another voice that sounded like Meowth pointed out.

"Whos side are you on? Anyway, we have escaped and look behind you! The MissingNo pokemon are gone. We took it with us. Thank You Old Man."

"Wha? What have I done?" Old Man asked himself, "I am sorry children. There is one more MissingNo. And Giovanni has it. We need to get hose MissingNo back somehow."

"Guess you need help?" asked a voice. Everyone turned and saw a boy who had a odd looking machine on his left arm and was dirty white headed. He walked over to Roger in confindence. "My name is Seth. I am the one who helped save the Shadow Pokemon." the boy told.

Max turned in surprise to the sentance. "So you are the one who joined with the Kids Grid in Orre and defeated Team Cipher single handedly!" Max asked still surprised.

"Thats right. I am one of the few people who has worked their lives to save Shadow Pokemon. Me and my partner that is."

"You had a partner, Seth?" Roger asked.

"Yes. She is in Agate City. I heard you guys needed help so I got on my pokemon to fly me here. I am here to help you. Now, I can help snag those MissingNo from that Rocket Boss."

After the conversation, Old Man said, "We are all doomed! If Giovannis MissingNo and the others are seen together. The end of the world will soon come. They will then preoduce the most powerful Glitch Pokemon there is. Charizard 'M!"

"What is Charizard 'M?" May asked in confusion.

"Charizard 'M is half glitch half pokemon. He is extremly powerful in strength and moves. His power far exceeds that of any pokemon on this planet. He is virtually invinicble!"

Everyone was shocked, even Roger, about the Charizard 'M. Everyone was speechless from the sentance.

"Then we have to end Giovanni and Team Rocket forever!" Ash yelled in confidence, "Team Rocket will rule the world if they produce that super pokemon. Even if the odds are in their favor will still need to stand and fight. We can win this fight! We just need time. And we need to fight fire with fire!"

"But, how will we?" Tiger asked, "Even if we got all of the legendary pokemon together, we still won't win."

"There is one option though. Ash have you met a Jirachi before?"

Chapter 21- Return of Jirachi

The team got to the canyon that was Jirachi's home. They looked around and saw a big crack and that was it.

"This is it?" Roger asked, "Even if we do find Jirachi's resting place, we still don't have a True Voice nor do we have a friend to keep it at its best."

"Don't worry." May answered, "I can take care of the voice part and Max will tak over the friend part."

After looking for Jirachi's resting stone, Roger remembered, "Wait! We can't bring Jirachi back! The comet won't arrive for another thousand years!" Everyone stopped. "I guess I forgot about that. Now the world is doomed. No pokemon but, Jirachi's true strength can withstand Charizard 'M's power."

The group was about to leave when Max heard Jirachi, "What is it, Max?" Jirachi asked. Max went over. When then he found the stone. "We need you Jirachi! The world is doomed without you!"

"I can't come out for another thousand years but, I will make a excepsion for this case. Just get May to sing the song!" May did as she was told. The stone went into the air and it then, glowed. After May was done, Jirachi woke up.

"Hey guys!"

"So thats the story Roger?" Jirachi asked as they were sitting in the nearby pokemon center. Roger nodded. "Wow! You guys reall do need my help. But, I am still weak from the last time I woke up."

Ash, May, Brock, and Max remembered that day. Jirachi was driven to making a pokemon simmilar to Groundon.

"We need your help! We need to open your true eye Jirachi! Only that can give you the power you need to face Charizard 'M."

Suddenly, a rumbling sound was felt all over the world. The group went outside. They saw a giant Charizard coming from the ground. "Is that Charizard 'M?" Jirachi asked. Everyone was speechless of the giant pokemon. They, all went after the giant pokemon as fast as they could.

Chapter 22- Giovanni V.S. Roger, Ash, and Seth

The team went after the gigantic Charizard the size of the Eiffle Tower. "That Charizard is the most evil pokemon on the planet. Its heart is closed if it does have a heart. It can learn any move there is. No pokemon can stand against it. Jirachi! You are our only hope. Charizard is asleep for the moment. There must big a big battle that is taking place in front of it to get it to wake up." Simons told, "Roger! You take down your dad. Jirachi should only take down Charizard 'M." Roger and Jirachi agreed and went on there way.

When the group caught up to the sleeping Charizard, Giovanni was there with all five MissingNo. "What took you all?" Giovanni asked from the cliff above, "I thought you chickened out when you saw my Charizard 'M."

"Dad! I challenge you to a three on three fight! Me, Seth, and Ash against you!" Roger challenged.

All of a sudden Raikou, Suicune, Entei, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Mewtwo, Mew, Celebi, Groundon, and Kyogre all came from behind.

"These... are the... legendary pokemon!" Seth thought outloud.

The group was amazed at the sight of the legendary pokemon. All of them went toward where Roger, Ash, and Seth were. The three felt honored to see these Legendary pokemon up close.

"Ha! Even if you have all of the legendary pokemon on earth." Giovanni pointed to the pokemon. "You still can't beat Charizard 'M!"

The three on one pokemon battle was about to begin. The army of pokemon was behind the group. The legendary pokemon let the group handel them for this time. "I choose you! MissingNo, Yellow MissingNo, and 'M" Giovanni comanded.

"Go! Lugia!" Roger asked as he threw the ball. Lugia came out ready for battle. "The Lugia I got from my bro decide to go with me. His mom agreed."

"I choose you! Ho-Oh!" Ash commanded. Ho-Oh came from the sidelines to help Lugia. "Ho-Oh has watched over me since my pokemon journey began!"

"I choose you! Raikou!" Seth commanded. Raikou did the same as Ho-Oh. "Raikou was always my favorite pokemon."

Brock went up to announce the battle to start. "This three on three pokemon battle is about to begin! Are you all ready? Lets begin!" Brock asked and answered.

"All of you use Water Gun!" Giovanni commanded.

"Use Detect on everyone then use Hydro Pump!" Roger asked.

Lugia used Detect to help his friends then he used Hydro Pump on all of the MissingNo.

"Now! Spin!"

Lugia spun around still using Hydro Pump and serverly hit the three MissingNo. The others avoided the blast from Hydro Pump.

"Ho-Oh! Use Fire Blast on all of them!" Ash asked.

Ho-Oh attacked the three MissingNo hard and kept on using Fire Blast. The three of them then burned.

"Raikou! Thunder on Yellow MissingNo."

Raikou attacked the big block of pixels very hard. The thing then turned Parylized and Burned at the same time.

"Now on the others!"

"Iron Defense! Everyone!"

The three MissingNos were unaffected by the attack. Raikou continued anyways and got only a scratch on them.

"Raikou return!"

Raikou retreated and Seth summoned Mewtwo. "Ok guys lets use our triple attack! I use Shadow Blast. Roger use Triple Return. Ash use Hope Blast. If can combine them all. We can anihilate these guys and I can capture them with my Snag Machine." Seth told. the others agreed and used their speacil attacks. MissingNo was almost knocked out from Ho-Oh. 'M almost knocked out from Triple Return. And Yellow MissingNo still alive! "Double Snag Ball Go!" Seth yelled. He threw teo MissingNo Balls at them and succefully caught them both.

"Da.. You!" Giovanni cursed, "I summon my last two MissingNos! Kabutops fossil and Aerodactyl fossil!"

The two fossilized pokemon came out of their balls. "I knew you would do that! Double Master MissingNo Ball! Go!" Seth threw two pokeballs that had a black top and a red bottom that had MMN symbols. He caught both Aerodacyl and Kabutops without trouble.

"Now! Yellow MissingNo is the hardest pokemon to capture. He can evade any ball there is and can even come out of a Master Ball without trouble. He can choose to go with the trainer or not." Old Man Simons informed.

The three heroes then, attacked Yellow MissingNo with all of their might but missed. Yellow then blasted and knocked out the three pokemon is one attack.

"Go! Mew!"

"Go! Celebi!"

"Go! Suicune!"

The three pokemon then attack MissingNo and knocked everyone but Mew out of the match.

"This aien't working! Soon everyone will be to tired to fight it!" Ash pointed out.

Chapter 23- A Desperate Move

"I got a idea! Mew return! Go Encuou!" Roger commanded, "Use Missing Blast when I say. Until then stay still." Encuou stayed still.

"Yellow use Triple Omega Hyper Beam!" Giovanni finally commanded. The big block then hit the three pokemon hard. Encuou still stayed still. After the attack, Yellow charged forward. "NOW!" Encuou moved and used her Missing Blast on Yellow MissingNo. It suffered a direct hit. But, it recovered to easily.

"What?"

"Go! Master MissingNo Ball!" Seth threw another Missing Master ball and it hit Yellow MissingNo. "I thought you said it would counter any ball?" Seth braged against Simons.

"Seth! Look!" Old Man Simons asked.

Seth turned around and heard the pokeball break apart. "That thing is a son of a gun! It broke my last pokeball!" Serh told in surprise.

"Seth! That was foolish. You should take Simons word! He created Yellow MissingNo! Now we need to go to plan B."

"Whats plan B?" May asked.

"When I was born I was given anything I wanted." Roger started, "One day, I was given a piece of DNA from a Mew. When I got the DNA put into mine, it then became the worst and best day of my life. I was given pokemon powers. I just say the word and I use it. I can only do it in battle only. But, it takes away my life energy permanatley because human and pokemon DNA are unstable together. I can never get it back. If I use my powers now, I may die. But, it will be a sacrifce I will need to make. I would have at least did a small portion in saving the earth from evil. Now, May. I want you, everyone to know I love you. This may be the last time I see you. So Encuou return! I choose... ME!"

Everyone was shocked by the desperate move Roger did. May was crying over what he said to her. "Hydro Cannon!" Roger said. He then shot water like a turrent from his mouth and blasted the MissingNo hard. It was knocked clean off the ground. "Teleport!" roger teleported to MissingNo in the air. "Hope Blast!" Roger hit the MissingNo to the ground sweet and hard. Everyone cheered from the attack. The group also felt like they could not belive their eyes. Roger was actually part pokemon! Roger kept hitting MissingNo. MissingNo noticed May crying over what Roger said. "What will you choose? Your girlfriend or me?" Yellow MissingNo asked. He blasted a Hyper Beam against May.

"NO!" Roger yelled. He teleported and got in the way of the blast. "Roger!" May yelled. "NOOOOOO!" everyone else said.

"May! I can only hold this for a short time! Get out of the way!" May moved in tears from the blast. The Legendary pokemon then helped Roger push the blast back at MissingNo. After a minute of cheering from the others, Roger found the power within him and blasted the beam at MissingNo. "NO!" the last glitch said.

"MissingNo Ball, Go!" Seth yelled.

The ball hit MissingNo and it wiggled around a little. After it stopped, Seth got the ball and everyone came to see Roger. "Did we catch it?" Roger asked in pain. Seth nodded. "At least I got to save you all. I am now dying. I am sorry you guys. You must go on without me. I will now go to the other side of the world." Roger stopped speaking and he then stopped breathing. May was crying with everyone else. The Legendary pokemon put whatever they could on him. They then pushed together with their might.

In the sky, a pokemon never seen before came out. It saw Roger dead. And th Legendary pokemon pushing him. It then used Time Travel and brought back Roger. Roger took a deep breath and got up. "I am alive? Thank You whoever you are!" Roger asked. The mystery pokemon vanished as he nodded. The Legendary pokemon then got off of Roger. "So. The prohecy is indeed true!" Misty told.

May then hugged Roger as hard as she could. All of a sudden, the Charizards eyes opened and it finnaly woke up.

Chapter 24- The Last Stand

Charizard screamed so loud the whole world could hear it. Its scream was a lound screeching sound. "It's back!" Roger informed getting up, "This is going to be a hard fight. Jirachi, I , and the Legendary pokemon will battle this pokemon. Everyone else get on the cliff!" Everyone did as roger ordered. "Alright. Lets go! Our Last Stand! Use the best moves you can do. Jirachi try to open your True Eye. The Legendary and I will cover you.

Roger flew into the air and battled the giant Charizard 'M. He could not suffer a hit from any of the teams attacks. "Charizard 'M show me your true power. Kill these insillant pokemon and my son!" Giovanni ordered. Charizard did not follow orders. Suddenly the ground shook beyond the one Charizard 'M did. Everyone saw Roger getting mader by the second. His eyes turned blood red and his hair turned black. "YOU MADE ME MAD FATHER!" Roger yelled, "I WILL CAPTURE THIS CHARIZARD 'M AND DESTROY TEAM ROCKET FOREVER!"

No one could belive Rogers anger. He was beyond anything anyones ever seen.

"Look at this! Rogers Level is 300! And Charizard 'M is 300! Rogers anger doubled his attack and defense. Now he has attacks I the thousands and same in defense." Taylor informed on his portable computer.

Charizard kept hitting the pokemon and barely hit Roger because of his rage. The battle kept on going with no end at sight. "Roger! The eye's opened." Jirachi told. Roger moved out of the way. Jirachi made Charizard 'M suffer a direct hit from Omega Hyper Beam. He kept getting hit till it finally stopped from the attack. Charizard barely moved for a second. The Legendary pokemon and Roger kept hitting the big pokemon hard.

"I have a plan!" May yelled. Roger went to hear what is was. May whispered it into Rogers ear. "Good Idea May!" Roger complimented.

Roger went back into the battle. When Jirachi's eye opened, it hit Charizard harder then before. "Jirachi! Give it your all! Everyone Hyper Beam!" The whole group used Hyper Beam against the big pokemon. They kept at it for a while. "Ash summon Pikachu! Tell him to use Thunder against Charizard. Brock summon Ludicolo and use Hydro Pump!" The two pokemon combined their attacks and critically hit Charizard. He kept getting hammered till he used Protect. Every pokemon was hit. Roger disappeared from sight. He then came from the ground and hit Charizard 'M with his best attack.

"Go! Roger!" Tracey cheered.

"Go! Roger!" Tiger, Joey, Maylin, and Taylor cheered.

Then the whole team cheered Roger on. "Elmental Hyper Beam!" Roger used his best attack and hit Charizard serverly. "Master Ball! Go!" Roger threw a Master Ball at the hard to kill Charizard. The ball ratled a few times. Then, it finally stopped.

The whole team cheered for the win! The Legendary pokemon then stopped their attacks. The final battle was over. "Thank You. all of you! You all helped us save the world. Now! Charizard 'M will be under my control from now on. You are all true pokemon." Roger told to them as he turned to normal. All of them nodded and went their seperate ways. "Jirachi. Can you get rid of my DNA of Mew?"

"Sure!" Jirachi answered.

Jirachi then put his hand on Roger. The DNA of pokemon was gone from Roger for good. Roger heard police sirens coming from where they came from. They saw at least five Officer Jennys. "Is everyone ok?" asked one of them when they got closer. the group nodded. Roger went and got Giovanni who was making his escape. "Here he is officers! The leader of Team Rocket himself!" Ash pointed.

"Good Job all of you! You have put another man behind bars. Good Job to all of you." another Jenny complimanted. She saw a few guys who were with the group as she saw Brock in love with all of them. "Are you Team Rocket?"

"No Officer. We helped save the world from those glitch pokemon and Charizard 'M." Roger told for the others.

"Well Ok then. If they did save the world."

Chapter 25- The Party

When the group returned to Pallet Town, the whole town clebrated the win over the Glitch Pokemon and Charizard 'M. they got there three days since their win over Charizard 'M. "One thing to do left!" Roger said. He walked over to the Chamber of Glitch that he created years ago. He sang a poem:

"May these pokemon be forgiven.

May these pokemon be given a soul.

May these pokemon be forever known.

And may these pokenon be given a life of old."

The five MissingNos then were place in the Purify Chamber where they were to sleep till there was technology to make them regular one of a kind pokemon.

After the party was over. Everyone said their goodbyes and tears was spread. "I will miss you May!" Roger told, "I am going to miss you a lot."

"I will miss you too!" May answered.

The two then started to kiss. The two kissed for a while. Then the two stopped. "I will see you all later. I hope our paths cross again one day. Ash! Here take this! It's a item I made. It is called Ultra Repeat. It alows you to have as many Ultra Balls you can get. It can never break and it can come back. You and me will have a battle one day. One day when our paths cross again." Roger said crying. Everyone else cried and kept on crying even when Roger was directed out of sight. "Just keep me close to your heart!" his last words were said across the sky.

"I need to go too! A gym won't run itself you know!" Misty joked. Right before she left. She said to Ash, "I hope we see each other again one day. We all will see each other again." She then gave Ash a kiss on the cheek and left for Cerulian City.

"Hey Ash! Looks like Misty loves ya!" Brock joked.

"We need to go three! Team Rocket is gone, so we are free people." Tiger told. Then the remaining Team Rocket members went to different areas. Seth also went with Team Rocket as well.

"Well! Lets go back to Ever Grande City! Wait! How are we going to get there?" Ash yelled.

"Roger is stronger then I thought he would be." Giovanni told, "His power far exceeded Charizard 'M. I was overwhelmed."

"No matter the matter!" a voice answered, "We will just have to reborn Team Rocket. Giovanni! You will come back! And the most powerful pokemon on this planet will be mine! Whahahahaha!"

"Hahahahahaa!"


End file.
